


Lullabies

by ArthurtheGatekeeper



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, cause loid sings it to Anya, my answer to the question why does Yor know that lullaby, when she has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurtheGatekeeper/pseuds/ArthurtheGatekeeper
Summary: Anya had nightmares. This was not something Yor was aware of until she snuck back in late one night to Loid comforting her after.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight, Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Lullabies

Anya had nightmares.

She was embarrassed how long it had taken her to notice.

She still wouldn’t have known if not for her quiet return to the apartment after work tonight.

She’d frozen outside the hallway to the bedrooms. Anya’s door cracked open and her voice drifting out.

“-And then the secret police took Director Chimera and-“ She sniffled and her heart twisted in her chest. Her hand pressing against the door to open it.

Loid’s voice. Soft and low halted her. “That must have been very scary.”

There was quiet. The gentle orange low of her desk lamp glowing through the cracks in the door.

“But it’s okay! Because you and Ma would rescue him! You’d make a big plan and Ma would kick down the door and-“

Loid chuckled. Warm and soft.

She couldn’t breathe. Like her breath alone might break the moment.

“That’s right. We would.”

Their were more words. Too soft and muffled to make out.

Her curiosity broke through her concern over interrupting pushed her to peer through the crack in the door.

Loid sat on her bed. His back against the headboard. Anya curled against his thigh as he carded his fingers through her hair. The orange light casting them softly in the small space.

It highlighted the dark bruises of exhaustion under his eyes.

She’d never woken up for any of Anya’s nightmares. But Loid. Loid was a light sleeper. She’d come back from a job and creaked a floorboard accidentally and he’d come out of his room to ask if she couldn’t sleep.

Did this happen often? Had she just not noticed? Was that why Loid was so tired some days? Was he waking up in the middle of the night to comfort Anya and she’d just never noticed?

What kind of Mother did that make her?

“…And Drift to sleep o sweet princess of mine… Beneath their silver shine…” Loids voice drifted to her. Cutting her spiraling thoughts off.

Her fingers dug into the doorframe as she leaned closer.

His voice didn’t belong on the radio or in bar or on the stage but it was gentle and steady and low.

It didn’t belong on the radio. It belonged right here.

Singing Anya to sleep.

He stood. Pulling the blankets up around her.

She stepped away from the door as he exited it. Her back pressed against her own.

He blinked tiredly up over at her as Anya’s door clicked gently closed behind him.

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” Came his apology. More breath than sound.

“What- No- you – you didn’t!” She quick assured. Catching the faint smell of blood sticking to her hands as they waved in front of her.

She tucked them behind her. Grateful she’d changed into nightclothes before sneaking back in.

“Does Anya have a lot of nightmares?” She asked the floor more than him.

His eyes drifted towards her bed behind the wall where she slept. His face dour and unsure.

“Sometimes.” He admitted. Like it was a failing. Then his eyes returned to her. He smiled. Warm. Soft. Gentle. Like only Loid knew how to. “But she always says if she’s ever in danger it’d be okay. Because Mama would save her. So thank you.”

It wasn’t something new. Loid had said it before.

Her chest still swelled with it.

“Of course. I’d never let anything bad happen to her.” She promised.

He smiled. “I know.” He assured. Walking to his door. “Goodnight Yor.”

“Goodnight Loid.”

His door clicked closed and she was left in the hallway with the memory of his lullaby on repeat in her head.

 _And drift to sleep._ She hummed to herself. _Oh sweet prince of mine beneath their silver shine. ___


End file.
